


Recuerda

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Altered Mental States, Bitterness, Knives, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Scars, Suicide, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-31 23:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Puedes creer lo que quieres, Daiki, pero el hecho es que si elegí a Kota es porque lo quiero, no porque me divierto a ser su puta.” lo pensó un momento, luego sonrió. “No todos se divierten usándome como si lo fuera, ¿sabes?”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei, Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Recuerda

**Recuerda**

Una... dos... tres... cuatro...

Kei contaba las gotas de lluvia.

Desde cuando había sido arrastrado en ese cuarto no encontraba nada mejor de hacer.

Estaba atado a la cama por cuerdas que parecían serrarle la piel a cada movimiento, por eso trataba de quedarse inmóvil como podía.

Pero estaba harto y tenía hambre, y seguía contando las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban el vidrio de la ventana, imaginando de poderlas beber, de dar un sentido de alivio a la boca, al cuerpo.

En cambio, sólo podía quedarse esperando que alguien decidiera que iba a sucederle.

Oyó pasos afuera de la puerta, y el ruido de la cerradura. Trató de no mostrar impaciencia, de fingir una indiferencia que en realidad no sentía, poco ansiado de dar esa satisfacción a su verdugo.

Cuando Daiki entró en la habitación, le pareció diferente del hombre que conocía desde hace cuando tenía trece años.

Tenía los rasgos malvados por un odio que nunca le había visto sentir, y el paso firme, determinado, en cambio de su usual marcha relajada.

No era la persona que conocía, y aunque no fuera dispuesto a admitirlo, esta versión de él lo asustaba.

“¿Qué tal, Kei-chan?” preguntó, la voz fría, en burla.

Kei levantó una ceja, encogiéndose de hombros.

“Todo bien, Dai-chan, gracias por el interés. De verdad, querría elogiar tu hospitalidad.” contestó, irónico.

Daiki rio bajo, arrodillándose en la cama y pasándole una mano en la cara, paradoxalmente delicado.

“Si piensas que haciéndome reír te irás de aquí más fácilmente, estás equivocado, Kei.”

Se agachó, y Inoo sintió un escalofrío correrle la espalda mientras el menor le besaba la frente.

Daiki sacudió la cabeza, suspirando.

“Es toda tu culpa, y ambos lo sabemos. Si no hubiera decidido de jugar a hacer la zorra de Kota ahora no estaríamos...”

“¿Qué decidí yo?” lo interrumpió el mayor, asombrado. “Puedes creer lo que quieres, Daiki, pero el hecho es que si elegí a Kota es porque lo quiero, no porque me divierto a ser su puta.” lo pensó un momento, luego sonrió. “No todos se divierten usándome como si lo fuera, ¿sabes?” aludió, y Arioka no supo aguantarse del darle una bofetada en la cara.

“¿De verdad piensas que fuiste sólo eso por mí, Kei?” despotricó, furioso. “¿Piensas qué, si sólo hubiera querido usarte, estarías aquí ahora? ¿Qué me habría preocupado de tenerte atado a esta puta cama, qué me habría preocupado aún sólo de hablarte?” sacudió la cabeza, mordiéndose un labio. “Si sólo hubiera sido una puta por mí, habría encontrado otra. Pero es a ti que quiero, Kei.” dijo, en voz ronca, y Inoo pues se reconoció en su única debilidad, así como en la única cosa que tal vez le habría permitido de salir ileso.

“Daiki, ¿te das cuenta qué es locura? ¿Qué piensas de obtener teniéndome aquí? No puedes obligarme a sentir algo que no siento, y es hora que te rindas.” siseó, tirando las cuerdas e hiriéndose, pero no se preocupó de eso.

Estaba furioso con Daiki.

Estaba furioso con él porque lo estaba obligando en esa cama, estaba furioso con él porque no tenía éxito de seguir adelante.

Estaba furioso porque le recordaba constantemente el mal que involuntariamente le había hecho, y ni siquiera estar en esa situación tenía éxito de hacerle olvidar la decepción en su cara cuando le había dicho que quería a Kota.

“Pero te gustaba, ¿no?” murmuró el menor, cogiéndole la cara en una mano, llevando la suya a unos centímetros lejos de esa. “¿Te gustaba cuando te tocaba, Kei? Te gustaba cuando te besaba, cuando te follaba, cuando...”

“¡Para!” gritó el mayor, mordiéndose un labio. “Para, Daiki. ¿Quieres oírme decir que me gustaba? ¡Me gustaba! Pero no quieres que te diga que nunca sentí nada, que no se puede comparar con cuando es Kota que me toca, que fuiste sólo un pasatiempo momentáneo. ¿Quieres que te diga que lo siento que te decepcioné? Pues voy a decirte eso también, si quieres. Pero déjame vivir mi vida en paz.” concluyó, consciente de cuanto fuera equivocado enojarlo más que no fuera ya.

Pero estaba harto de esa situación, y de sentirse echar en la cara culpas que había admitido ya de tener.

Sólo pedía de poder volver a casa, de esconderse entre los brazos del hombre que amaba, olvidando esas horas de pesadillas que el menor lo estaba obligando a vivir.

Arioka soltó el agarre en su cara, empezando a acariciarlo despacio, de manera aún más tierna de lo que hubiera hecho en situaciones normales.

Kei quería gritar, pero no tuvo éxito.

“¿Quieres llorar?” preguntó el menor en un murmurio, que no tenía nada de sarcástico.

Inoo se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

“Si lloraría declararía mi derrota, y la piedad no es para mí, Daiki. Sobre todo, no quiero la piedad de alguien que me ató a una cama.” suspiró, amargo. “¿Qué quieres de mí?” preguntó, sintiendo la exasperación tomar el control. “¿Quieres follarme? Hazlo. Tómame, Daiki, si es lo que quieres. Al final, me ataste a esta puta cama, ¿no? ¿Cuál es el problema?” preguntó, sin aliento, el corazón que parecía explotar en su pecho, mientras el miedo aumentaba.

No entendía, y odiaba no entender.

Quería que el menor hablara claro, que le dijera lo que quería de él, de manera de poder hacer paz con eso.

Esa espera lo estaba matando.

“No voy a hacerlo si no eres tú que lo quieres, Kei.” murmuró bajo, casi resignado, como si en esa tacita petición hubiera también la respuesta de Inoo.

Y estaba así, porque él nunca iba a quererlo, no más, aún menos en esa situación.

“Lo siento, Dai-chan.” susurró, y encontró su disculpa irreal, y se odió para como el menor hubiera tenido éxito de hacerlo sentir culpable aunque cuando era él que se equivocaba, que había ido mucho más allá del límite.

Pero Daiki no estaba bien, y lo veía, y no razonaba de manera coherente. Kei entendió, al final: no quería nada en particular de él. Sólo echarle toda su frustración en la cara, y la manera como lo había hecho sentir, para que se recordara, para que ese pensamiento nunca lo dejara tranquilo.

Era una súplica desesperada, la suya, pero Inoo iba a rechazar de cogerla, porque aunque pudiera haberle hecho daño, nada justificaba sus acciones en ese momento.

Ni siquiera el dolor en sus ojos.

Siguió pensándolo mientras Daiki se alejaba.

Siguió pensándolo mientras lo miraba buscar algo en un cajón del escritorio.

Siguió pensándolo, hasta que el menor no se giró hacia él, y no pudo ver claramente el cuchillo en su mano.

Eso no era su Daiki, eso no era el Daiki que lo abrazaba, que lo hacía sentir querido, aunque no fuera amor.

No le gustaba lo que estaba viendo, pues de verdad tuvo gana de llorar, pero todavía no quería su piedad y su compasión.

Ni siquiera si su destino se hubiera revelado ser la muerte.

~

Se miró al espejo, asqueado.

Apoyó una toalla sobre de eso, para no ser obligado a mirarse, antes de entrar en la ducha.

Habían pasado meses de esa noche, y él todavía no tenía éxito de sacar todos los detalles de su mente.

Cada palabra que se habían dicho, con lo que significaban, cada gesto, y toda la rabia que ambos tenían.

No tenía éxito de olvidar el olor de la sangre, y su apariencia en la piel blanca, indeleblemente arruinada.

Suspiró, pasándose una mano en la cara, otra vez horrorizando.

Se limpió rápido, arañándose con la esponja como había hecho desde hace ese momento, tratando de lavar de sí las marcas de esas horas, consciente que aún sólo esperarlo fuera imposible.

En cuanto salió de la ducha fue obligado a mirarse otra vez en el espejo cuando tomó la toalla, y tuvo un escalofrío de asco.

La cicatriz que le desfiguraba en la mejilla iba a impedirle para siempre de olvidar lo que había pasado, y al final eso había siempre sido el objetivo final.

Impedirle de olvidar.

Y Kei sabía que nunca iba a olvidar la sensación de esa navaja en la cara que lo grababa para el resto de su vida, que no iba a olvidar el mal que Daiki y él se habían hecho, que cada vez que se hubiera mirado en el espejo pues su cara desfigurada se lo habría recordado.

Y que nunca iba a olvidar la imagen de su mejor amigo que, frente a él y por su culpa, se quitaba la vida.


End file.
